1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for fastening a data storage device and, more particularly, to an apparatus for fastening the data storage device of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a computer mostly consists of a host cooperated with data storage devices, such as a hard disk drive, an optical disk drive, a floppy disk drive or a card reader module, etc. The present method for fastening those data storage devices into the predetermined housing of the host always utilizes screws. The conventional fastening method, as shown in FIG. 1, is placing those data storage devices 103 into the interior housing 104 of the housing 101 of a host 100, and fastening the data storage devices 103 to the housing 100 by four to six screws 102 which pass through screw holes 105 in the housing 104 and fixing holes 106 in the data storage devices 103.
However, by this fastening method, tools should be used to lock or remove screws for assembling or disassembling the data storage devices, so that the assembling or disassembling process is time-consuming and laborious. Therefore, a simple, convenient, and timesaving method or apparatus for fastening a data storage device is needed to make the assembling and disassembling convenient.